


Results:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Steve, Danny, Chin: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Celebrations, Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, General, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Slash, Polygamy, Pregnancy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Test Results, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve took a test & has some news to tell Chin & Danny, Is he successful?, Will they love it?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of  my Steve/Danny/Chin series, Read this one first, & then read "Insecurities Be Damned", & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Results:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [20mcdanno_fanatic10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/gifts).



*Summary: Steve took a test & has some news to tell Chin & Danny, Is he successful?, Will they love it?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my Steve/Danny/Chin series, Read this one first, & then read "Insecurities Be Damned", & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was on cloud nine, He went to his doctor cause he thought he had the flu, but his physician, Dr Miller was happy to confirm it for him, with a simple series of tests, & peeing in a cup. The Elderly Doctor told him what to look out for as he handed him a copy of his results, & also to take extra care of himself, Not to take any risks at work, "I promise, Doc, I am not gonna risk this bundle of joy", The Navy Seal said with a smile, & they shook hands, Steve went out to celebrate the wonderful news.

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were worried about their friend & lover, They told him that they & Kono can handle HQ, while he goes see his doctor, & take time out for himself. Officer Kono Kalakaua saw this & said this with a smile, "I know you are worried about Steve, So am I, These reports are almost done, I can finish them up, Go be with your man", Each of them kissed her, which made her giggle in response, "You are a princess, Kono Kalakaua, I promise you that for now on, No more shitty assignments", Danny said smiling, "I am gonna hold you to that, Brah", The Hawaiian Beauty said smiling bigger. Chin said, "Why don't you go surfing, Cuz ?, We will get these in the morning", she expressed her thanks, & they all left HQ, & went on their separate ways.

 

It was evening by the time, Steve got home, & he decorated the place in soft candlelight, He had the results on the table, where the wine is, so Danny & Chin can not miss it, He smiled to himself, & thought, **"I hope they are happy, like I am"** , He finished setting the final touches, & he heard his lovers pulled up, He said to himself, **"Here goes nothing"** ,He took a deep breath, & exhaled, The Navy Seal was ready for his lovers to come in, so he can give them the news.

 

Danny entered first, & greeted Steve with an exhausted smile, "Hey, Sailor", They shared a hot kiss, "Tough day, Danno ?", The Blond moaned out, & said, "The toughest, Babe", & he sat down, & relaxed immediately. Chin came in a couple minutes later, & he & Steve kissed, Then the Five-O Leader poured them some wine, & said with a smile, while he is facing them. "I got something to tell you...or should I say show you ?", He handed them the copy of his test results from Dr. Miller.

 

"Is this true ?", Chin said with a smile, after he & Danny glanced at the results,  Steve just nodded & smiled, He turned to Danny, "Are you happy, Danno ?", Danny smiled & held his arms out, & Steve just went & melted into the embrace, "I am so fucking happy, You gave us a great gift", Steve choked on the emotions, that were gonna overtake him. "We are so gonna love taking care of you, Don't worry, You won't be alone", Danny said whispering into his ear, & then he ripped Steve's shirt off of him, "I think we should get in all of the sex we can, Before the baby arrives", Then he had Steve out his pants & boxers in a second flat, Chin stripped quickly out of his clothes, saying, "I can get behind this idea", Danny got out his too, Steve smiled, cause he loves when his lovers are like this.

 

They were fucking like rabbits, & were not letting up on each other, Bringing pleasure to each other, while they were making love. They all sensitive as a result, & had multiple orgasms as a result, "You are simply the best, Steve", Danny said after they were done, The Navy Seal was blushing, & started to protest, but was cut off by Chin. "You are, You accepted us into your heart, life, & home, You made sure we were happy, We have this wonderful life because of you, We love you", Steve placed  a kiss on each of his lovers' bare shoulder. "I love you too, Guys", They had round two, where Danny was panting, Chin was flushed, & Steve was shouting out his pleasure, They changed the sheets, had a shower, & they settled into bed, embracing each other, dreaming of their future.

 

The Men felt bad for leaving Kono to do the grunt work at Five-O HQ, while Chin & Danny tended to Steve for the last couple of days, & so Steve, Danny, & Chin arranged for a fabulous dinner at the Hilton Village, & a show. Kono never felt this way before, Being treated like a princess. "Thanks, Guys, I really appreciate this", Danny said smiling, "We have something to tell you, that would make this night better", Chin said smirking, "Yep, We sure do", Steve said smiling, "I am pregnant, Kono, We are gonna have a baby", Kono exclaimed, "Oh my god, I am so happy for you !", she hugged the three men, who were like brothers to her, in a group hug. They expressed their thanks, & celebrated the impending arrival of the newest member of the Five-O ohana.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
